Valentines Day Trouble Part 1
by Kaito Append
Summary: Kaito is lovestruck with a certain someone, but there are others who want to steal his heart for valentines day. Who will he choose?


I groaned as an alarm went off on my phone. "Get up. You have stuff to do today", the wake up message read. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. What stuff? I don't remember needing to do anything. I stumbled to my closet and grabbed a set of clothing and a towel. I shuffle-stepped into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and leaned against the wall, hand under the running water to test the warmth. As it got to a comfortable temperature I stripped and lazily stepped in. I washed my body then my hair. I rinsed it off and the vibrant blue flop hung in front of my face. Finished, I stepped out and dried off. I put on all my clothes and noticed something was missing. I looked around for my favorite blue scarf. I went into my room and searched everywhere and came up empty handed. I blew the bangs from my face and did one last can. I sighed with frustration and left my room. My shoulder rubbed against the wall as I walked to the laundry room. I searched both machines and found didly squat. I slammed the dryer door shut and went back into the hallway. I leaned against Meikos door and hit my head against it.

"Meiko are you awake yet?" I asked tiredly

"Yes just give me a minute" she called from behind the door. I impatiently opened the door.

"Meiko, where's my-"I stopped and tried to process what I was seeing. She looked at me with anger in her brown eyes. Her short brown hair was wrapped in a towel. She was bent over grabbing for my scarf that was in her laundry basket. I blushed as I noticed she only had on panties and a bra. As I tried to speak her face grew red and angry. She snatched up the scarf and stormed toward me. She pushed the scarf hard against my chest and sent me staggering backward. I didn't need her to tell me she was mad as she slammed her door and I heard the lock click. My brain tried to process things, but fell short due to how early it was. I walked into the living room; scarf now wrapped around my neck, and lay happily on the couch. I peeked at the clock and groaned as it read "6:29 a.m.". Who gets up this early for anything?

"Kai-kun, you're up early. Would you like some breakfast?" a woman's sweet voice asked me. I shot a look at who else was up this early. IA smiled as she waited for my reply.

"I would like to go back to bed" I snapped. I immediately felt bad for being so rude. I opened my mouth to apologize, but was hit in the face with a pillow. I put the pillow under my head and looked up at the culprit. Luka's hands were at her hips and she gave me that look that most girls give when you get in trouble. Her bright pink hair hung freely down her back to her calves. She wore a matching set of a zipper jacket, long skirt, and knee high boots. Her beautiful pink eyes stared through to my soul.

"Oh, Luka, you're as lovely as ever this morning." I tried flattering my way out of trouble.

"Don't even start with that! You owe IA an apology! You made her cry just look" she yelled as she pointed to IA. IA sniffed and wiped away a tear. Well I feel like a jerk now. I quickly shot up and pulled her to me. I wiped away her tears and she looked up at me, sad. What a beautiful pair of silver eyes. Her light pink hair flowed easily between my fingers. She wore a loose top with a tank top underneath. Her skirt fell to the middle of her thighs. She always had on uneven socks with her shin high boots. My innocent little IA.

"Don't cry. You know how I don't like to see a girl cry" I reminded her.

"I… just wanted to make you breakfast… I know that you don't like mornings so… I wanted to make it a happy morning" she explained.

"I would love for you to make me breakfast. It sounds like a great idea" I told her as her tears slowed. She smiled big and giggled happily. I smiled back and pushed her toward the kitchen. She skipped away and began prepping breakfast. I looked back at Luka and she was still glaring at me. I immediately hung my head. I always feel bad when I make a girl cry. I try and be as nice as I can, but it's hard when I'm really tired.

"I'm sorry I'm being a jerk Luka. I'm just a little tired is all." I explained while still looking down. I heard Luka sigh.

"It's alright. I know it's early for you, but we need you up right now." She said hugging me.

"Why me? What do you need me for?" I asked returning the hug. She had a light scent of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. Luka gave the hugs that I liked. It wasn't those stupid sideways, one-armed, half-assed hugs. No, it was a meangingful and long embrace. I rubbed her back as I enjoyed how warm she was. She tightened her hold on me and I happily returned the same things.

"Oh… I'll leave you two are… Kaito I made you some pancakes and an omelet" IA informed me, setting the plate on the coffee table. Luka quickly disengaged the hug and cleared her throat. I looked her, confused as she blushed and looked away. I looked at IA and her eyes sparkled with hopefulness. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. She only came up to my chest. She nuzzled her head against my chest and I ran my hand down the back of her head and through her hair.

"Thank you for making me breakfast IA. That was really sweet of you" I said letting her go. She whispered in protest and clung to me. I smiled and held her a little longer. I heard a gasp and I looked up. Meiko looked at me with shock and hurt in her eyes. Her eyes quickly shot downward as she scurried into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow as I pulled away from IA. She reluctantly let me go and joined Meiko in the kitchen. I sat down and began chowing down on the pancakes. Luka sat next to me and crossed her legs.

"So… why do you need me awake?" I asked in between bites of omelet.

"Valentine's Day is approaching and we're planning a party" Luka informed me.

"So… why am I specifically required for this?" I asked finishing up the pancakes.

Because we needed an extra hand and we knew you would be the only one that would get up for this. You're too nice to tell us no." she answered matter-of-factly. I grunted with annoyance. It was true though. They knew me better than I thought.

"Alright what do you need my help with?" I asked putting down the last piece of omelet. Meiko quietly sat on the other side of me and put a glass of milk next to my plate. I thanked her, but she ignored me.

"Just for, like, a personal assistant is the best way to put it. Carrying boxes, pinning decorations up, and other such things." Luka explained. I nodded as I chugged the glass of milk. I licked my lips with pleasure. There was a hint of vanilla in the taste.

When do I start boss?" I joked.

"Today actually. I'll be outside with IA while you get ready" she stood and left with IA following her.

"Thanks for getting me a drink" I said to Meiko, standing up with my plate and glass. She just nodded while looking in a different direction. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and placed my dishes in the sink. When I turned around I saw Meiko standing in the entryway. She looked up, held her arms out, and blushed.

"Where's my hug? Do I not get one?" she asked as her blush grew redder. I smiled and walked toward her. She looked up at me with a burning determination. The moment we made contact, my body got warm. My exhaustion washed away. I rubbed her back slowly as she ran her fingers in slow circles on my lower back. I got lost in the moment and found myself holding her closer.

"Sorry I walked in on you changing" I said in a low voice.

"It's alright. You were tired. I understand how you are when you're tired" her voice muffled against my chest. I found myself hesitant to let her go, but we had things to do. She slowly ran her gingers down my scarf and grabbed the end of it. We smiled at each other as she pulled me outside to an impatient IA and Luka. Luka laid out the plan faster than I could comprehend it. I decided to just follow them around and help when they asked for it. I thought to myself as I followed them toward the town. Valentine's Day was fast approaching. Who would be y valentine? Did I really care? My gaze switched between the three girls giggling in front of me. I guess I could stop being a grouch this year and actually see if I have feeling for any of them. I'm sure I'll get to spend some personal time with each of them. Luka turned to everyone and I almost ran into her. I stumbled back and waited for her to speak.

"Ok so, first things first. We need decorations. There are two stores with some pretty cute decorations, we we'll split up" she said then looked at me. I already knew what was coming.

"Me and Kaito will go to one while IA and Meiko will go to the other" Luka stood next to me and I glanced at Meiko. She looked disappointed as Luka led me away to this store she spoke of. She put her arm around mine as we walked the streets. I checked my watch and it read "7:02". Stores wouldn't be open for at least another hour. What would we do until then?

"Luka… I'm sure these stories aren't open until 8. Where are we going?" I asked her yawning.

"I wanted to show you what you miss out on in the morning" she said happily. What is there to miss? No one is awake right now. She led me up a path that I have never been up before. The hill seemed to go on forever, or maybe I'm just tired and lazy. When we got to the top of the hill, Luka let me go and ran to the edge of the railing. The trees were all cleared out from the lookout spot Luka was standing at. I looked out and my mouth fell open. The sun was freshly rising over the horizon. The light gleamed beautifully off the bright blue ocean waters. I looked at Luka to voice my amazement, but something else caught my eye. Something even more beautiful than the sunrise. Luka was smiling at me. Her hair lightly flowing in the slight breeze. Her skin seemed to have a heavenly glow due to the sun. My heart thudded as I lost myself in her beauty. She blushed and smiled bigger.

"Kaito, you're staring" she said looking to the side. I shook my head and walked toward her.

"I'm sorry. I was captivated by how beautiful you are" I complimented, turning her face toward me with my hand. Her face was red as I smiled down at her. She grinned and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing" she shook her head. I laughed and looked out at the ocean again. What did I feel for Luka? My heart thudded faster as I pondered the question. She was indeed very beautiful. I did feel attracted to her in a way. I saw her move out of the corner of my eye.

"Did you like what I showed you?" she asked hugging my arm. I turned and pushed some hair behind her ear. She studied my eyes intently, as if searching for something.

"Of course, but I see you every day, and each time I see you, you get even more beautiful" I said and she giggled.

"That was cheesy" she said, cheeks bright red. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I found my forehead touching hers. My breathing got faster as I looked into her eyes. She studied mine with an obvious desire. I felt my cheeks burn hot when she bit her lip. She closed her eyes and lightly pulled at my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes. I could just feel her breath when I heard a whistle sound behind me. I and Luka shot away from each other and I cleared my throat.

"Leave you two alone for 30 minutes and you're almost mackin on each other" IA teased wagging a finger. As IA and Luka began arguing I looked at Meiko. She returned my gaze with sadness in her eyes. She crossed her arms and hung her head. I swallowed hard as I wondered if I hurt her feelings. I took a step toward her, but was interrupted by a hug from IA.

"I'm stealing him because the store me and Meiko went to opened early and there was something there too heavy for either of us to carry" IA said then stuck her tongue out at Luka. Luka pouted and glared at IA for a while, but finally sighed in acceptance.

"Fine. Go and get it then we'll meet up here in about two hours. Sound good?" Luka looked around and we all nodded. IA giggled and grabbed the end of my scarf and walked briskly forward. I turned and looked back at Meiko. Her expression screamed "come back", but she stayed silent. I turned around and saw IA wrapping part of my scarf around her neck. She turned her head and smiled at me. I smiled back and quickened my pace to catch up with her. We walked side by side all the way to the store. I opened the door for her and followed her inside. I looked around and saw every shade of red there could be. I was still looking around when the clerk spoke to us.

"Are you two a couple? Do you need help finding anything?" I heard her ask. I whipped around and was about to shut out the thought of us being a couple, but IA hugged me quiet.

"Yes, we're planning on a big party. It's our second year together" IA said happily. I shot a look at her and she just smiled up at me. Her eyes burned into mine. A clear indication of "go with it". I leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth, so it looked like we actually kissed to the clerk.

"Aww, that's so cute. I'm so jealous of you two, stay here I have just the things for you." She said as she rushed off to the back of the store. I shouted thank you and looked down at IA. She hadn't taken her eyes off of me since I kissed her. I looked around then back at her.

"What?" I finally asked. She pulled at my scarf and my face fell closer to hers. My eyes widened as she stood on her tip-toes and closed her eyes.

"Ok I got the-OH! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." The clerk interrupted us. I unwrapped IA from my scarf and walked over by the clerk. I took a deep breath and collected my senses.

"Oh it's fine, really." I assured her.

"Oh good, well, I went and got the box we've been saving for a great couple" she presented the box on the cart. It was almost as big as I was. I sifted through the contents and sighed when I calculated the weight. The final product was really heavy. I wasn't happy that I would be forced to carry this all the way back. IA squeezed my hand with sympathy. As she and the clerk worked out a deal, I prepped my body and soul for the demon box of extreme heaviness. IA held the door open as I made my final prayers. I positioned myself and took a few deep breaths. I hefted the box up and groaned from the strain. I quickly walked out the door. I was determined to make it without taking a break. IA suggested we stop a couple times, but I shook her off and kept going. My legs burned and my arms were numb when the beautiful sight of the front door appeared. IA ran ahead and held the door open. I weaseled my way through the door with the box and quickly set it down. I breathed heavily with relief. I lay over the top and caught my breath. IA sympathetically rubbed my back.

"We got a couples discount, but I have bad news." IA whispered.

"Oh geez… what is it?" I asked between breathes.

There's another box" she said quietly. I groaned with despair and rolled of the box. IA tried catching me but, but couldn't support my with. We fell together and I hit the ground hard. I groaned and rolled to my side and held my back.

"How bad does it hurt?" IA asked rubbing my back under my shirt. I said nothing as I allowed her soft hands rub my lower back.

"Would you like a massage?" she asked after a short silence. I nodded and pulled my shirt and scarf off. I caught a glimpse of her blushing face as I flipped on my stomach. She started at my shoulders and massaged up and down my back. At first it hurt from how tense I was, but it quickly started feeling really good. I sighed with happiness as she massaged every last ounce of pain away.

"You're a meanie" IA said suddenly stopping. I laughed and turned my head.

"How am I mean? What did I do?" I asked stretching out my arms.

"…You fake kissed me. I want a real one." She demanded. I stopped stretching as my heart skipped a beat. I flipped on my back and watched IA look at me with fire in her eyes. IA was such a sweetheart. Made me meals when I wanted them. Helped me out when I need her. Took care of me when I was sick. My heart raced as I thought about what it would be like to kiss her. I guess it was mean to tease her like that. She also did give me a massage for my back. She deserved something for her efforts. She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of my head. I ran my hand gently down her cheek and smiled invitingly at her. She blushed and lowered her head. I put my hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her down. She blushed more and slowly shut her eyes. Just as our lips made slight contact, her lifter her head up and smiled. Adrenaline surged through me as I lifted my head up and pursued a kiss. Our lips only grazed each other as she moved her head again. My breathing go heavier as my want for a kiss grew. She played this game for an unbearable amount of time. For such a sweet girl, she knew what drove me crazy. Just before I grew frustrated enough to force her head down. Meikos sad face popped in my head. I started feeling guilty and rested my head back down. IA opened her eyes and looked at me with confusion and sadness

"What's wrong?" she asked on the brink of tears. There it was. My greatest weakness.

"No, IA, please don't cry." I told her as I put my hands on her cheeks. I saw her try and fight it back, but they came anyway. Wiped them away and pulled her down. I kissed with a need. I needed to make her happy. No tears were to be shed. I felt her smile as our lips meshed together over and over. The image of Meiko burned into my thoughts. I gave one last kiss and slowly pulled away.

"Be happy, ok?" I said as I stared into her eyes. They beamed at me with accomplishment and happiness. She smiled and buried her face in my neck. She nuzzled against it as I hugged her tight.

"IA! What ARE you doing?" Luka yelled from the doorway. Oh dear me, this probably looks really bad. I have my shirt off and IA is on top of me. She lifted her head up and traced a finger down my chest.

"Jealous?" she asked and I blushed. Lukas face grew red with anger. I was more concentrated on how sad Meiko looked. She said nothing as she turned and walked out the door. I sat IA nest to me as I quickly put my shirt and scarf back on. I ignored Lukas call as I took off after Meiko. I don't know what drove me to go after her, but I ran after her like the world was burning around me. I caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder, but she tore away.

"Hey… look at me" I said as I grabbed her wrist. She ripped it from my grasp and glared at me. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey… no crying… here, I know this makes you feel better" I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She laughed and shook her head. I smiled as I thought I made her feel better.

"You don't get it" she spoke under her breath. My smile quickly faded. I took a step toward her, but she held up her hand.

"NO… you just don't understand…why you came after me? "She asked holding onto my scarf.

"Because you looked sad and I-"I began, but she interrupted me.

"Do you know why I'm sad? Do you know why I'm crying? Do you ever think about me when you flirt with those two?" her questions stabbed me like hot knives. Each one more hurtful than the last.

"I)"I began again, but she cut me off.

"No… you're such a jerk Kaito… just go fall in love with IA or Luka… they obviously have more to offer than I do. Don't bother with me anymore, I'm done being hurt." She destroyed my world. My heart crumpled in my chest. She took the scarf off and ran it through her fingers. She threw it in the air as she turned and walked away. It fluttered to my feet and I knelt down and picked it up. I stared at it and thought to myself. Love? I was attracted to both of them, but… I knew I could love only one. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and caught a whiff of her scent. I could smell the light scent of her perfume. It was my favorite. At that moment, I knew who my valentine would be.


End file.
